Our Song
by BornOnTheBreakOfDawn
Summary: Music is the language of the soul. It also has the power to bring two different souls together, casted under the spell of love. TamaHaru. R and R.


**Our Song**

**-------------------**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and neither do I own its characters. I also don't own the song that I will be using here. This is written based from pure fun and enjoyment._

_-----------------------_

It was still early morning but one can hear the distant sound of a piano being played, resonating throughout the quiet mansion. Not so far from the room where the music is coming from, a sound of light footsteps approaching the said room can be heard. A lone figure of a woman stood in front of the closed doors of the room and slowly reached for the knob, holding it and slightly turning it to let her peek into the room. She didn't bother to knock because she didn't want to disrupt the flow of the sweet and beautiful melody. She peered in, seeing a man playing contentedly on his white grand piano, with such precise in every note he creates. She went into the room slowly and discreetly as not to disturb the pianist. Closing the door softly, she only stood there, leaning on the hard wood and letting herself engulf with the sweet melody. It was a couple moments after that she realized that the song was so familiar to her ears. She smiled at the memory. When he got to the part of the piece that she knows all too well, she began to sing.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go…  
Want you in my life…_

When the man heard a woman's voice singing, he looked up and saw the other occupant of the room standing near the door. He smiled. He continued on playing.

_Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

She was walking closer to him as she continued singing. She leaned on the piano and looked at him, caught him smiling at her. She smiled back.

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go…  
Want you in my life…_

He played on with so much feeling making her sing her heart out more.

_Every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

_'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go…  
Want you in my life…_

As the last notes faded out, his fingers lingered on the keys a bit and slowly placed his hands on his lap. The woman moved closer, sitting beside him in front of the piano. They met each other's gaze and stared long at each other, smiling. The man spoke first, breaking the silence.

"I see that you remembered that song."

The woman looked away from him and faced the piano, pressing a few keys before speaking up again.

"Of course, why wouldn't I? We both made that song together, didn't we?"

It was his turn to face the piano again.

"Yes we did. We made that song during our honeymoon, just right after our first night together. I just woke up with a new tune in my head, started playing it and you heard it, we both composed the lyrics, you sang and there we have it, a new song."

She closed her eyes, recalling the moment. The smile on her face never faded.

"It was _our_ song."

He smiled warmly at her. He slowly took her hand that was playing on the piano keys, brought it to his lips and kissed it. She sighed happily. The man let go of her hand, faced the piano and started playing the song again. She moved closer to him, placing her head on top of his shoulder and closed her eyes, letting the music engulf her again. They both sat there in companionable silence with only the sound of the piano being played filling the whole room with the love that created and played it.

---------------

**End**

**-------------**

Author's Notes: I got inspired after watching a Tamaki and Haruhi AMV and hearing the song **Every Time We Touch** by **Cascada** in the slower version. I immediately thought about this type of plot, wherein both Tamaki and Haruhi composed this song after they got married. Haruhi may be a bit OOC in this story but it's a bit expected since they're already a married couple in this story. And I know that in both the manga and the anime, Haruhi was given the image that she can't sing. But let's just say that what if she's just shy and when one time she was caught singing, she actually had a good voice. But anyways, I had fun creating this, and I intentionally didn't mention their names in the story just for the sake of a hint of mystery on the part of the readers. I think I still got caught up with a post-valentine's day hang-over. I appreciate it if you guys will leave comments or corrections regarding about my work. But please, don't include flames. Constructive criticism will do. Thank you.

Created and finished: February 15, 2009

Edited: February 22, 2009

Additional note:

If you guys want to know the complete lyrics of the song I used in this story, I've posted it here. Just to let you know, I didn't include the first stanza in my story because Tamaki had already started playing the song before Haruhi recognized it. Then after realizing or becoming familiar with the song, she began with the chorus.

(VERSE 1)  
I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive

(CHORUS)  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
want you in my life

(VERSE 2)  
Your arms are my castle  
Your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times  
We've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall

(CHORUS)  
'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last  
need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static  
And everytime we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat slow  
I can't let you go  
want you in my life

(Chorus again)


End file.
